


The Leader in Red

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF, Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has been pining for Aaron for months -- until they meet up in L.A. after the Oscars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leader in Red

George’s crush on Aaron was well known among the actors who played the barricade boys – during filming, his friends would catch him watching the handsome blond American as he worked, and later that night over pints, they would tease him relentlessly, enjoying watching him squirm and blush at the mere mention of his name.

“How’s your boyfriend today?” Alistair would ask.

“He looks sinfully good in those tight pants,” Fra would observe.

“And don’t forget that voice,” Killian would add.

“Shame about the hair, though,” Hugh would say, shaking his head.

But every time there was an opportunity to talk to him, something always came up – Tom or Eddie or one of the crew members would come along, and George would slink away silently, returning to the comfortable banter of his fellow Europeans.

So this is how Grantaire felt, he said to himself many times throughout the filming.

And he took the lessons of Guildford to heart, and channeled all of his tangled emotions into his performance.

**

When filming ended, they all went their separate ways – Aaron went back to the States to film his TV show, while the others went back to the stage and George got his part in Vikings. George kept in touch with his fellow Londoners, reuniting with all of them in fall for re-recording and a trip to see Alistair in Taboo -- but Aaron remained elusive.

They did see each other briefly at the New York premiere in December – as he talked to an interviewer, he could see Aaron out of the corner of his eye, looking stylish in his designer suit.

And when he clapped George on the shoulder as he went by, George felt almost giddy.

After the film was over, George went looking for Aaron, but he had vanished into the Manhattan night, most likely to the Astoria apartment he called home, happy to be in his own bed for a change.

And try as he might, George couldn’t stop thinking about what it would have been like to leave the premiere with him, to grab a cab to Queens, sharing a kiss in the backseat as they threw money at the cabbie to drive faster, tumbling inside and kissing furiously and falling into bed together.

He thought about it the entire flight back to Heathrow.

But when he arrived back on British soil, he told himself he had to stop.

**

And he did.

It was easier that George thought it would be -- he threw himself into promoting Vikings and interacting with his growing fanbase. He started running – partially to get himself in better physical condition, which made Alistair, his personal trainer, very happy, but partially to clear his head.

In February, over two months after the premiere, his agent called him in and told him he wanted George to go out to Los Angeles for a couple of weeks to take some meetings and do some auditions.

“And you’ll be there when the Oscars are going on,” his agent said. “Maybe you’ll see meet some stars.”

George laughed.

**

Later that week, over coffee with Killian, he told him about his planned trip.

“Amazing!” Killian exclaimed. “You’ll be there when I’m there. We’ll have to hang out.”

George looked at him quizzically.

“You haven’t heard?” Killian said. “The cast is performing, and they’ve invited some of us to sing in the chorus. Me, Muscato, some of my mates from Queens, Ramin, the whole lot of us.”

“What are you singing?” George asked, intrigued.

“One Day More, of course, and probably Annie will sing too,” Killian said, leaning back and taking a sip of his coffee. “Oh hey, that probably means Aaron will be there, too. We should go say hello.”

George’s face was the same color as his maroon shirt as he stared at his cup. “I’m sure he wouldn’t want to see me.”

Killian laughed. “Why not, mate? You’ll probably never have another opportunity. Seize the day. That’s my motto.”

**

Fra was equally enthusiastic a few days later, as they met for lunch before Fra headed off to France.

“Do it, Blagdog,” he said. “Just talk to him. At least tell him about the E/R stuff. What can it hurt?”

“I don’t know,” George said. “He was so into that idea of the bromance with Eddie.”

Fra scoffed. “Oh please, no one who read the book would buy that bullshit. Enjolras and Grantaire was the great love story there. Aaron’s no idiot. He knows it.”

George was hesitant. “I just don’t want it to get weird between us.”

“It won’t get weird,” Fra reassured him. “Though if it does—“ he reached into his messenger bag and withdrew a tube of lubricant “—take this with you, just in case.”

George shoved the tube in his jeans pocket as Fra cackled. “Thanks,” he said. “I think.”

**

As he was packing his suitcase for Los Angeles, his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

“Keep running out in LA or I’ll kick your ass when you come home,” read Alistair’s message.

George laughed, and threw a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and running shoes into his bag.

As an afterthought, he threw the lube in as well.

Seize the day, he thought. Nothing to lose.

Right?

**

Even the ever elusive Hugh checked in, texting him a good luck message that he received as he sat at the gate waiting to board his flight.

“Smash it, mate,” it read. “It will be wonderful. I promise.”

George had no idea if Hugh was referring to the auditions or Aaron.

**

Los Angeles felt like an alien planet from London – the sun and the warm winds made George feel like a completely different person. Jet lag conspired to awaken him before sunrise every day, so he took advantage and went running every morning, much to Alistair’s approval. During the day he did his auditions and took his meetings, and in the evening, he would go out with Killian and Jamie and soak up the L.A. scene.

George had hoped to score a ticket to the Oscars itself, but his agent couldn’t make it happen, so he settled for watching it all on TV before wandering to the post-awards party.

He quickly found Killian and Jamie, who were still on an adrenaline high from their performance and consuming copious amounts of alcohol. George stood with them for a while, genuinely happy for them and, he had to admit, incredibly proud to have been a part of the film.

And then he noticed Aaron.

He looked resplendent in his well-tailored suit, but his tie had been discarded and he had opened three buttons on his white shirt, revealing his toned chest.  He crossed the room and walked out to the balcony overlooking the city, a beer in his hand.

Aaron doesn’t drink, George thought to himself.

Jamie followed George’s gaze, quickly recognizing who he was watching. “Go say hello,” Jamie said, poking him in the back. “If you don’t, I will. And embarrass you both with puns that would make Victor himself groan.”

George downed the rest of his own drink and walked out to the balcony.

**

“Hey, maaan,” Aaron drawled as George approached, pulling him into the classic “bro-hug,” slapping him on the back. “What are you doing here?” His words were slightly slurred, owing to the fact that he was a legendary teetotaler who had clearly consumed multiple drinks.

George looked down at his shoes, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Auditions, mainly,” he murmured.

“Nice,” Aaron said, flashing his radiant smile.  “That’s fantastic. Absolutely fan-tastic.”

“You were wonderful tonight,” George blurted. “I wasn’t sure if I was seeing Aaron out there or Enjolras.”

Aaron chuckled.  “I mostly just wanted to get out there and get singing,” he shrugged. “I think I almost knocked Sam off—oh shit.”

“What?” George looked alarmed.

“I don’t feel so good,” Aaron said, his normally placid face turning green as he leaned hard against the balcony railing.

“Here, let me help you,” George offered, going over to Aaron and taking his arm.

“Get me out of here,” Aaron whispered. “There are industry people here and I—I can’t let them see me like this.”

“All right then,” George agreed. “I’ll take you to my room upstairs?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Aaron said.

And they threaded their way quickly through the party – George ignoring the pointed glances from Jamie and Killian – and went upstairs.

**

“I’m sorry about that,” Aaron said as he came out of the bathroom, his color and his composure having returned to normal. “It’s just – I was so pumped about the performance, and I got a little carried away.”

George waved his hand from where he sat on the couch, having taken off his own tie and jacket while Aaron was inside. “No worries,” he said. “We all get a little carried away once in a while.”

Aaron flopped on the couch next to him. “That’s not my style, man,” he said, shaking his head.

“No,” George agreed. “It’s not. But maybe – you could try it?” The liquor he’d consumed was making him a bit bolder.

“No more booze for me, man,” Aaron leaned back against the couch pillows. “I’m done with that.”

“I was actually thinking of a different kind of vice,” George suggested.

And he leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

**

George thought Aaron would be shocked, that he would push him away, that he would leave in a fit of anger or embarrassment.

Instead he kissed him back.

When they came up for air, Aaron laughed. “This isn’t how I expected this night to end.”

“Me neither,” George admits, finally admitting to himself, however, that this was what he had certainly hoped would happen.

 He kissed Aaron again, this time more lasciviously, letting his tongue slip into Aaron’s mouth, locking his fingers in his glorious hair.

Aaron still didn’t resist.

George grew bolder and straddled his lap, continuing to decorate his face with kisses, tracing every line with his tongue, letting his hands explore Aaron’s shoulders, his biceps, his forearms. Aaron tugged at the buttons on George’s shirt, opening his shirt and stroking his smooth chest.

George pulled away and looked into Aaron’s blue eyes for any sign of resistance.

There was none. Just eyes that were half closed with desire.

So he dropped to his knees and tugged off Aaron’s pants and his boxers – which were red, he was amused to see – revealing his very long, very hard cock.

“Are you sure?” George asked.

Aaron nodded.

And George went to work.

**

This wasn’t the first blow job he’d ever given – he’d gone to drama school, for God’s sake, plus there was an evening he’d spent with Fra once during filming, when he’d gotten on his knees for him while Fra colored the air with Irish expletives he’d never heard before in his life.

But this was different.

This had to be perfect.

Aaron’s cock was already standing at attention, a drop of pre-cum already visible. George kissed the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum off with his tongue, hearing Aaron’s breath catch in his throat as George’s tongue touched his skin.

He ran his tongue along the underside of Aaron’s cock slowly, teasingly.

And then he swallowed him down, his lips touching the golden hair at the base of his cock with every intake. He put his hands on Aaron’s strong thighs as he worked, his tongue tracing little patterns on his cock.

After a short time, he could hear Aaron suck in his breath suddenly.

And he filled George’s mouth with his come.

George released Aaron’s cock from his mouth and swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his hand over his lips as he looked at Aaron, whose eyes were closed and his breath was coming in audible gasps.

George looked up at him beseechingly, hoping for some sign of approval.

Aaron opened his eyes and smiled.

“Do you want to move this to the bed?” Aaron asked.

The smile on George’s face was so wide his face could have cracked.

**

Aaron stripped off the rest of his clothes and lay on the bed, his chiseled body looking like a Greek statue as he reclined and waited for George. George, for his part, was suddenly self-conscious, sucking in his stomach and wishing he’d listened to Alistair’s workout advice.

“You’re gorgeous,” Aaron reassured him, sensing his discomfort. “Come here.”

“Just a second,” George said, as he opened up his suitcase.

And silently he thanked Fra for the gift.

**

They were kissing again, George on top of Aaron, his own erection almost painful now.

“Can I—I mean, have you ever—“ George hesitated.

Aaron laughed and kissed him again. “I went to drama school, George. I know how this goes. My wallet is in my pants if you need a condom.”

“Condom, right.” George was kicking himself for forgetting that part, and pulled himself off of Aaron and fetched the condom out of the billfold.

He returned to the bed with the condom and picked up the jar of lube. He lubed up his fingers and positioned himself between Aaron’s legs.

“Do you permit it?” George asked teasingly, his finger hovering over Aaron’s ass.

Aaron couldn’t stop laughing.

**

The prep work done, George put on the condom and swathed himself in lube, not wanting to hurt Aaron at all despite his insistence that this was old hat to him. He paused for a moment, his cock poised at Aaron’s entrance, waiting for Aaron to signal him to stop.

The signal never came.

And George pushed in.

Aaron’s face looked slightly pained at first, but as George thrust himself further inside, the pain turned to pleasure as George hit his sweet spot.

And Aaron knew all about sweet spots.

George fucked him gently at first, bestowing kisses on him as he moves, but as he got more and more agitated, his thrusts got harder. Aaron parried every thrust, feeling the burn as they moved together in rhythm.

Suddenly George penetrated him as deeply as he could.

And he came harder than he ever had in his life.

**

Afterwards they lay together, George’s head on Aaron’s shoulder as George played with Aaron’s chest hair. The conversation flowed freely, and for several hours – they had a lot to talk about. They gossiped about their colleagues on the film, ranted about the final cut of the film (“why the fuck did Tom cut Drink with Me,” Aaron asked) and talked about their current projects.

As the sun was coming up over the L.A. skyline, George screwed up the courage to ask him the question he had always wondered about.

“Aaron, did you know about Enjolras and Grantaire? About how Grantaire felt about him – and that I was trying to convey that somehow?” George asked, taking his head off of Aaron’s shoulder to look at him.

Aaron gazed at him levelly, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

“Of course,” he replied.

**

Aaron got up to leave shortly afterwards, as he had to fly back to Florida to get back to the Graceland set. They exchanged phone numbers as Aaron dressed, promising to keep in touch.

But George was certain they would never speak again.

That morning he had breakfast with Killian and Jamie, who were flying back to London later that day.

“How was your night with Mr. Tveit?” Killian asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Fine,” George said with a shrug. “We chatted for a bit, then he passed out. Nothing happened.”

“That’s too bad,” Jamie clucked. “Mate has some tasty cheeks.”

**

A week later George went back to London and resumed his ordinary life – at least, as ordinary a life as any actor had. He bought a motorcycle, did some bicycling, and enjoyed his growing fame as Vikings made its debut.

Fra and Alistair sent him nagging texts, wanting to know what happened with Aaron, but George demurred.

Hugh had, of course, dropped off the face of the earth, although it was later revealed he was filming a movie in Northern Ireland.

He flew back to the States to do promotional appearances a few times, and each time, he toyed with sending Aaron a text.

But he never did, not wanting to soil the memory of that night together.

That summer, as he waited for filming to commence on the second season of Vikings, he started making Youtube videos of himself singing. A young fan had suggested that he cover  Death Cab for Cutie’s ”I Will Follow You Into the Dark” as a tribute to E/R. and he took her suggestion, changing a lyric to describe “the leader in red.”

As he uploaded the video, he chuckled to himself, thinking of that night in Los Angeles and of Aaron’s fire engine red boxer shorts.

The video was a hit with his fans, who praised him for his admiration of the Enjolras/Grantaire relationship, wondering how a young man such as himself could truly understand the nature of Grantaire’s unrequited love.

And George laughed to himself again, as little did they know that the song wasn’t entirely about E/R.


End file.
